La carta
by pink cullen
Summary: Una carta, dos amigos y un amor no correspondido o eso es lo que ellos creen . HHr. Hermione escribe un carta sin el propósito de entregarla pero el destino la pone en manos de su destinatario.
1. La carta

Bueno, pues todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR., yo sólo los utilizo como diversión y sin fines de lucro...

**Capítulo I La carta**

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, y como solía hacer cada vez que tenía que callar un secreto, lo escribía en una carta, una carta que nunca llegaría a su destinatario….

_Harry…_

_Sabes?, este tiempo que eh estado separada de ti me ha servido para darme cuenta de que en verdad siento algo más que amistad por ti… por que lo escribo aquí?, porque sé que nunca podré decírtelo, y puedo estar segura de que esta carta nunca la leerás…_

_A veces quiero llamarte, decirte todo lo que siento, pero no puedo no puedo… por qué? Fácil, porque ella no lo merece, ella te ama… y yo? Yo no sé que es lo que siento, quizá sólo seas uno más de mis caprichos, con el cual me obsesiono más cada vez que alguien me dice que puedo o no debo. O simplemente, nunca sucederá…_

_Tal vez algún día llegue el momento en que tenga que decirte todo, porque cada día que pasa soy más débil y ya no soporto mas, me duele que cada vez que podemos vernos huyas, pues me haces pensar varias cosas…_

_Ya no entiendo, te lo juro, a caso ya olvidaste todos esos años juntos?, esos años en que la gente envidiaba nuestra amistad?.. Recuerdas como nos llamaban??... y claro, recuerdas todos los problemas que tuvimos?... jeje  
Yo si; cómo era posible que el mejor jugador de quidditch, el niño que vivió, el chico mas popular de Hogwarts, ó como te llamaban al final, el chico que derrotó al señor tenebroso fuera el mejor amigo de Hermione, si! La simple y sencillamente Hermione!!... si eran totalmente diferentes!!! …._

_Quizá eso fue lo que nos unió, las discusiones que teníamos todos los días, "las pequeñas diferencias" así las llamabas tú…_

_Cuántas veces no nos metimos en problemas juntos?? … si, también estaba Ron, pero no era lo mismo…_

_Tiempo después llegó ese día… durante pocos segundos, que para mi fueron largas horas, tuve miedo, miedo al pensar que podrías cometer una tontería, miedo al pensar que podría perderte… mi cara? La recuerdas?... creo que te asustaste, pues corriste a abrazarme mientras yo estaba en "shock". Por más que lo intentaba, las lágrimas no salían… y así estuvimos por un largo tiempo, hasta que llegaron nuestros "amigos"…_

_Recuerdas que cuando jugábamos siempre terminábamos abrazados??, o cuando todos creyeron que éramos novios, y claro, cuando ella se puso celosa. No la culpo, después de todo era tu novia, y, a pesar de ser mi mejor amiga se empezó a distanciar de mí…_

_Sabes??, en ocasiones creo que tu también sentías algo por mi… cómo no me di cuanta antes?, siempre buscabas un pretexto para estar juntos… en clases, cada vez que nos pedían hacer equipos los dos sabíamos que seríamos tu y yo, el único equipo que siempre estuvo, nunca fue cambiado…._

_Pero todo cambiaba cuando "ella" llegaba, tú me ignorabas. Con el tiempo aprendí que así debía ser, yo para ti era la persona que siempre había estaba y estaría para ti siempre, sin importar lo que pasara… para mí, tu era el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener, pero también, mi amor platónico… por qué platónico?... porque sabía que nunca, nada iba a poder suceder entre nosotros…_

_Recuerdas el día que nos perdimos en el Bosque?... ese día casi nos besamos, pero un pequeño escreguto de cola explosiva lo impidió. …se día grité como nunca, y tu sólo te burlaste de mi…._

_Nunca volvimos a hablar sobre ése momento. Quizá te arrepentiste de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer…_

_Al día siguiente me caí. Sé que fui un poco exagerada, pero ver el ver tal cantidad de sangre en mi rodilla me asustó. Aún recuerdo cómo fuiste corriendo a los vestidores de quidditch por un botiquín y me curaste…_

_Cómo olvidar los días en que hacíamos nuestro "picnic" los dos solos en las orillas del lago… nuestros platillos favoritos?? Budín de chocolate con un poco de calabaza… cómo era posible que hasta los extraños gustos los compartiéramos??_

_Nunca me imaginé, más bien nunca quise imaginarme, (porque sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano), el que los dos grandes amigos se separarían, tú continuarías tus estudios para auror, yo en cambio, iría a París a estudiar un poco de francés…  
El último día que te ví, tu estabas ahí, con nuestro mejor amigo, Ron… lo último que me dijiste??, claro que lo recuerdo! … fue: "no te vas a ir, verdad?? No es cierto, no te vas"…. Yo sólo te sonreí y te mostré mis papeles entre los cueles se encontraba el boleto de avión… y así, sin siquiera hablarnos, nos despedimos…_

_Hoy hace casi 3 años que no nos vemos, que no hablamos, ni siquiera nos comunicamos por medio de cartas!..._

_Qué se supone que debo de hacer y de pensar??..._

_Dentro de pocos días es mi graduación de la escuela de medimagia, si! Terminé mi "carrera" (cómo lo llaman los "muggles") yo te hice llegar la invitación, y si tu lo quieres te veré alfil, después de tanto tiempo…._

_Sabes?... tengo miedo, miedo a no saber como reaccionar cuando te vea, porque ahora que hemos estado separados olvidé el como fingir que sólo te quiero como amigo…_

_Hermi.._

Hermione terminó de escribir la carta y decidió, de una vez por todas enviarle la invitación de su graduación a Harry, tomó unos papeles que estaban sobre la cama y se los enrolló a su pequeña lechuza en su pata, cuando Hermi abrió la ventana para que saliera, la lechuza tomó con su pico la carta que ella acababa de escribir, y antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, la lechuza salió volando rápidamente a entregarle todos esos papelas a su destinatario:

Harry…

_**Sé que esta historia ya había comenzado a subirla pero perdí mi contraseña y correo de mi otra cuenta asi que comenzaré de nuevo. Espero sus comentarios!!**_


	2. La promesa

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR., yo sólo los utilizo como diversión y sin fines de lucro..._

**Capítulo II. La promesa**

Harry se encontraba sentado en su comedor tomándose una taza de café cuando vio una lechuza dirigiéndose hacia su ventana. Él ya había visto ese animal en especial, pero no podía ser exactamente la lechuza que el creía, si hacía años que no recibía ninguna carta de parte de ella. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, había algo que lo sorprendió, pues a pesar de llevar una carta ataca a su pata, llevaba un pergamino aún extendido en su pico.

Cuando el ave se posó en su hombro se dio cuenta de que si era Eirko, la lechuza de Hermione y fue cuando comprendió todo, esa lechuza siempre había ayudado a Harry cuando Hermione tenía algo que ver. Estaba seguro de que ese pergamino Hermione no lo había querido enviar, así que rápidamente desató la otra carta de la pata y tomo el pergamino del pico de Eirko. Cuando estuvo a punto de dejar salir la lechuza de nuevo, alguien había tocado a la puerta de su casa. Así que dejó la carta enrollada sobre una mesa y por instinto guardó el pergamino en un cajón. No había estado esperando a nadie, así que no tenía idea de quién podría tocar la puerta de su casa a las ocho de la mañana…

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una nerviosa Hermione…

-Harry!- le dijo Hermione al momento que se lanzaba a él para abrazarlo, él correspondió el abrazo queriendo que durara para siempre

-¡Herms! Wow! A qué debo tu visita? Digo, no es que no me guste, pero se me hace extraño… pero pasa Herms, por favor- dijo él alejándose para que entrara

-Gracias Harry, y la verdad- dijo un poco tímida – si hay un motivo por el que vine. Hoy te mande la invitación para mi graduación y…-

-¡Oh!, entonces es lo que Eirko acaba de traerme-Dijo señalando con la cabeza al ave que ahora volaba hacia Hermione

-Si, pero antes de salir tomó un pergamino que estaba sobre mi escritorio¿No te lo trajo también?-

Harry por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad, pero al verla tan preocupada sintió que debía leer el pergamino que acababa de guardar, pues si ella había ido a verlo después de tres años sólo por eso, debía ser algo importante, y como era su amiga le ayudaría en cualquier cosa que necesitara. Así que se decidió por mentir.

-No Herms, lo único que llegó fue esa carta que supongo es la invitación, si no estaba amarrada quizá se le cayó en el trayecto hasta aquí…-

-Si, es lo más probable- le contesta ella aunque no se ve totalmente convencida

-Es muy importante ese pergamino Herms?- dice Harry con un poco de preocupación

-No Harry, esta bien-

-Ok, te creeré, pero siéntate, que te traigo?, estaba tomando un café te traigo uno también, creo que tenemos mucho de que platicar- Dice invitándola a pasar hacia su cocina

-¡Oh!, no es necesario Harry, de hecho me tengo que ir, necesito llevar unos papeles a la escuela y creo que se me hace tarde, pero ojala puedas ir a la graduación y allí hablamos, por cierto, te llevas a Ginny. A Ron ya le envié una para él y Luna- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta – Bueno te veo luego Harry, me dio gusto verte- le dio un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente se fue por el pasillo.

Harry cerró la puerta de su departamento un poco confundido, aún no reaccionaba de lo que acababa de pasar hacia sólo 5 minutos. Una Hermione nerviosa y apurada por irse¿qué tan importante sería ese papel? Lo iba a descubrir, corrió hasta el cajón donde minutos antes había guardado el pergamino, lo tomó y lo comenzó a leer…

"…este tiempo que eh estado separada de ti me ha servido para darme cuenta de que en verdad siento algo más que amistad por ti…"

"…puedo estar segura de que esta carta nunca la leerás…"

"…Yo no sé que es lo que siento, quizá sólo seas uno más de mis caprichos, con el cual me obsesiono más cada vez que alguien me dice que puedo o no debo…"

"…cada día que pasa soy más débil y ya no soporto mas…"

"…las pequeñas diferencias…"

"…miedo al pensar que podrías cometer una tontería, miedo al pensar que podría perderte…"

"…en ocasiones creo que tu también sentías algo por mi…".

"…yo para ti era la persona que siempre había estado y estaría para ti siempre, sin importar lo que pasara…"

"…mi amor platónico…"

"…te arrepentiste de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer…"

"…los dos grandes amigos se separarían…"

"…y así, sin siquiera hablarnos, nos despedimos…"

"…tengo miedo…"

"…olvidé el como fingir que sólo te quiero como amigo…"

Éstas frases daban vueltas una y otra vez por la mente de Harry. De pronto, se vió interrumpido, pues un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza.

flash back

Estaban en Hogwarts, todos los egresados de ese año habían sido llamados para entregar los papeles correspondientes de su educación.

Harry y Ron habían quedado de irse juntos, pues Hermione se había distanciado un poco de ellos. Estaban a punto recoger sus documentos correspondientes, cuando a lo lejos, Harry pudo identificar una desordenada cabellera castaña. Comenzó a correr hacia ella seguido por un Ron confuso…

Al llegar tras ella le tapo los ojos con sus manos, Hermione rápidamente se giró para quedar frente a sus dos mejores amigos. Ron le dio un abrazo y se hizo a un lado para dejar que Harry también la saludara. Después de esto los dos se quedaron mirándola…

-Herms, no te vas a ir ¿verdad?- pregunto Harry al momento que desviaba su mirada de su amiga.

Hermione no contesto nada, simplemente se dedicó a enseñarle todos los papeles que tenía en sus manos. Harry pudo distinguir su boleto de avión encima del montón de papeles. De pronto, sin siquiera hablar, Hermione hizo una seña con la mano para despedirse y se fue…

Harry quedó en estado de shock, y no dejó de ver en dirección hacía donde había estado su amiga. En ese momento Ron se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran verdaderas. Se acercó hasta su mejor amigo…

-Hermano… necesito hablar contigo…- Le dijo en tono serio.

-Claro Ron¿qué sucede?- pregunto Harry sin tener idea de cual era el tema de la conversación.

-Escucha Harry, pues tu sabes como sufrí cuando Fred murió… Vi también como sufrieron mis hermanos por esto, y yo no quiero que ellos vuelvan a sufrir. En especial Ginny…-

-Lo entiendo Ron… pero¿a qué viene todo esto?- pregunto un poco confundido

-Pues esto Harry, viene a que tienes que prometerme que nunca dejaras a Ginny. Pase lo que pase; ella te ama Harry, y si la llegaras a dejar ella sufriría mucho. Y puedes estar seguro de que eso si nunca te lo perdonarían mis padres…-

-Pues sigo sin entender a que viene todo esto Ron, pero si eso te hace sentir bien no te preocupes. Te prometo que siempre estaré con Ginny. Claro, siempre y cuando ella quiera estar conmigo… ¿esta bien?

-Gracias hermano sabía que podía contar contigo- termino Ron con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a recoger sus papeles para poder ingresar a la academia de aurores.

Fin del flash back

Ahora lo comprendía todo. Ron sabía que Hermione sentía algo más que amistad por él. Lo que si no supo es que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Pero eso ya no importaba, pues nunca iban a poder estar juntos. Hermione le importaba muchisimo, pero también le importaban los Weasley pues sin deberla ni temerla habían sufrido mucho desde que conocieron a Harry…

Aún con sus sumergido en sus pensamientos regreso a hacer lo que había comenzado antes de que Hermione interrumpiera. Se sentó nuevamente en su pequeño comedor y continuó leyendo el periódico…


	3. La sorpresa

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling,. Yo sñolo los utilizo como diversón sin fines de lucro._

**Capítulo III. La sorpresa**

Los días habían pasado desde que ocurrió el pequeño incidente con la carta. Faltaban cerca de 5 horas para que comenzara la celebración que se llevaría a cabo en un prestigioso hotel de magos para celebrar y festejar a los egresados de la Escuela Mágica de París. Donde Hermione había terminado su carrera como auror con las mejores notas de los últimos 50 años. Si, era cierto que Hermione había ido a estudiar francés, pero una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que tarde o temprano tendría que iniciar a estudiar para tener una profesión mágica. Fue así como se dirigió a dicha escuela para continuar con sus estudios…

Harry se encontraba en la madriguera. Ese día, como todos los sábados Harry y Luna, como futuros miembros de la familia, estaban comiendo junto con los Weasley.

- Amor, me ayudas a recoger la mesa?- Preguntó Ginny al tiempo que se acercaba a Harry y lo besaba, para después levantarse. Él se levantó también y con un simple movimiento de varita recogió todos los platos y se los llevó.

Una vez recogido todo se dirigieron al patio trasero y se sentaron bajo un gran árbol. Ron y Luna habían desaparecido misteriosamente, pero cualquiera podría adivinar que se encontraban en la habitación de éste.

- Harry¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Ginny mientras se encargaba de quedar frente a frente con él.

-Ya la hiciste ¿no?- intentó bromear Harry, pero al ver que a la pelirroja no le causo gracia nuevamente se pone serio y continua. – Claro Gin ¿qué paso?-

-¿Por qué te comportas así últimamente conmigo?-

-¿así¿cómo así?- preguntó Harry confundido

-Así!, distante, serio, no se, ya no eres romántico- y era verdad, pero después de leer la carta de su amiga, a la que por cierto ya no veía sólo como amiga, no podía comportarse igual que antes. Todo el tiempo que Hermione estuvo fuera intentó olvidarse de ella, de hacerse creer que sólo la quería como amiga. Y justo cuando casi lo lograba apareció ella nuevamente…

-Ah! Eso Gin, lo que pasa es que tuve unos problemitas en el trabajo, tuve que comenzar nuevamente desde cero el proyecto que estuve haciendo durante los últimos meses, es sólo eso. Nada porque preocuparse… ¿me perdonas Gin?- pero no dejo que le contestara, pues ya estaba besándola. Después de unos segundos se separaron.

-Ahora Gin, creo que es hora de irme tengo que hacer algunas cosas, pero paso por ti para irnos a la fiesta de Herm¿Esta bien?-

-¡Claro! Me muero por verla otra vez- Ginny no se había enterado que Hermione había estado en el departamento de Harry sólo unos días antes, ya que él no consideró necesario decírselo.

Harry se despidió de toda la familia, se puso de acuerdo con Ron para irse lso cuatro juntos…

Faltaban sólo dos horas para la recepción y Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, algo le decía que esa carta no había caído precisamente en la calle, pero decidió dejar de atormentarse con la horrorosa idea de que Harry la hubiera leído, después de todo, él se hubiera mostrado raro si la hubiera leído cuando fue…

Se dirigió a su habitación para sacar de su closet el vestido que llevaría puesto esa noche. Sin duda se vería muy bien. Había visitado tantas tiendas en París antes de regresar a Londres, que había escogido uno de los mejores vestidos del diseñador del momento. Era sencillo, corte recto, un pequeño escote en el busto, el escote de la espalda era más marcado, pero sin exagerar, y unos tirantes demasiado delgados lo detenían. Pequeñas piedras de cristal cortado colgaban de éstos, y hacían que el tono rosado de éste brillara demasiado. Con el precioso modelo venían incluidos los accesorios. Una gargantilla demasiado fina plata, con algunas de las mismas piedras que colgaban de los tirantes; la pequeña pulsera era igual, y los aretes eran dos simples cristales en forma de gotas de agua.

Apenas salió de tomar un baño cuando tocaron a la puerta. Era la estilista que la arreglaría. Le hizo un peinado sencillo, una coleta alta, con algunos mechones saliéndose del agarre, el fleco se lo acomodó y la maquilló un poco, nada exagerado, pues a pesar de todo era sólo una joven muchacha de 22 años. Se cambió y puso todos sus accesorios, tomó los zapatos que se había comprado especialmente para la ocasión. Unos zapatos plateados, pequeñas tiras de listón el mismo color se enrollarían a lo largo de sus esbeltas piernas, y con un tacón demasiado delgado y también demasiado largo.

Metió todo lo necesario en la pequeña bolsa que llevaría y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su departamento justo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, corrió hacia él y contesto.

-Hola?- dijo un poco confundida, pues no tenía idea de quién podría llamarla

-¿Herms¡hola!- dijo la voz de un joven. Los gritos le ayudaron a darse cuenta de quién era el dueño de esa voz.

-¡Ron! Que milagro!. ¿A qué debo la agradable sorpresa de tu llamada?- preguntó ella en tono bromista.

-Sólo quería saber si aún estabas en casa, pero ahora que lo sé, por qué no sales ya de ahí?. Asómate, estoy seguro de que te alegrarás- y sin dar oportunidad a que ella contestara colgó.

Hermione, un poco confundida, volvió a tomar sus cosas y abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue un gran arreglo de flores, el más grande que había visto en mucho tiempo. Descubrió que tenía una pequeña tarjeta y la tomó.

_Para una de las mujeres más importantes para nosotros._

_¡Muchas felicidades! Te queremos mucho_

_Con amor de tus amigos…_

_Ginny, Luna, Ron y Harry._

Volteó de nuevo hacia las flores, pero ahora no eran lo único. Sus cuatro amigos se encontraban allí, frente a ella, después de 4 años los volvía a ver, porque ella no tomaba en cuanta su reunión de hacia pocos días con Harry. Lo primero que hizo fue correr a abrazar a sus amigas. Si, era verdad que envidiaba a Ginny, pero eso no impedía que la quisiera muchisisimo. Después de ellas siguió el turno de Ron, quien ya tenía los brazos abierto cuando ella apenas se separó de sus amigas. Con él duró mucho más tiempo que con ellas, pues mientras ella lo abrazaba, él le decía cosas al oído como _Te hemos extrañado, no nos dejarás de nuevo verdad?, te quiero mucho amiga… _Al deshacerse de su abrazo seguía la parte difícil, pues después de mucho tiempo volvería a tocar al hombre del cual estaba enamorado…

-Herms!- dijo Harry apenas la tuvo en sus brazos. Ambos pensando lo mismo. El por qué no podían hacer lo mismo. –Te extrañe tanto!!, no tiene idea de cuanto Herms¿por qué nos dejaste solos?... te necesitamos mucho.-

-Harry! Me vas a hacer llorar!- dijo Hermione luchando por no dejar salir las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Bueno, pues si eso servirá para que no vuelvas a irte, creo que estará bien- dijo él sin poder contener una sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Oh! Vamos Harry, algún día tendrás que perdonarme- ésta frase la dijo con doble sentido, por supuesto que no esperaba que la entendiera, pero no fue así, el recordó rápidamente la carta

"_tu eres la que tendrás que perdonarme Herms"_ pensó Harry mientras ella empezaba a romper el abrazo.

-Herms!- interrumpió Ginny, Hermione se puso frente a ella con una gran sonrisa. –¡Te ves hermosa! –

-¡Oh¡Gracias Ginny! Pero no es para tanto- dijo un tanto sonrojada

-nosotros creemos que si es para tanto Herms, o no es así amor?- preguntó Luna a su novio.

-Por supuesto!, estoy seguro de que esta noche conseguirás algunos pretendientes por ahí…- dijo Ron al momento que abrazaba a Luna por la cintura. Este comentario no le cayó muy bien a Harry, por lo que Hermione no tuvo la oportunidad de agradecer de nuevo cuando él intervino

-Bueno chicos, si queremos llegar a tiempo tendremos que irnos ahora… Herms,- por segunda vez en la noche se dirigió a ella.- si iras con nosotros ¿Verdad?. ¿o ya tenías planes?- pregunto tratando de sonar dulce, pero se escucho un poco forzado. Aunque él la amaba, no quería darle falsas esperanzas era por eso que decidió tener un trata un poco más formal con ella.

-No tengo planes, pero no quiero causar molestias y – no alcanzó a terminar cuando Ginny la tomó por el brazo.

-Claro que no son molestias así que vamos- todos bajaron hacia el estacionamiento de los departamentos donde vivía.

Como Ron llevaba a Luna abrazada aún por la cintura, Harry hizo lo mismo con Ginny, pero al darse cuenta de cuando hacía sufrir a Hermione también la tomó a ella, llevándose a ambas.

Hermione sintió de pronto el contacto de la mano de Harry en su cintura y se puso nerviosa, pero se dio cuenta de que si antes había podido disimular muy bien, ahora podría intentarlo. Así, al salir los dos hombres ayudaron a las tres chicas a subir al auto deportivo último modelo del ojiverde; comenzando así lo que sería una larga velada para los cinco, aunque en especial para dos personas.


	4. Masoquista y estúpida

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo sólo los utilizo como diversión sin fines de lucro._

**Capítulo IV. Estúpida y masoquista**

Cuando Hermione, junto con sus cuatro amigos llegaron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción rápidamente se dirigieron al área destinada para los graduados y sus familiares y amigos.

Todo transcurría con normalidad. La cena había estado deliciosa y algunas parejas ya se encontraban bailando en la pista. Harry observaba inconscientemente a Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de que llegó un chico y se pudo detrás de ella. Se inclinó y le dijo algo al oído. Harry pudo ver como su amiga se sonrojaba y después de eso tomó la mano de aquél desconocido –para Harry- y se levantó. Hermione se acercó a la mesa aún más para avisarles que iría a bailar.

El pelinegro cada vez estaba más molesto e incómodo. No entendía el porqué su amiga los había invitado si ella iba a irse a bailar con "cualquiera" que se lo pidiera.

A pesar de que Ginny le pidió en varias ocasiones que bailara con ella, él se negro rotundamente. Esto sólo causó que su novia comenzara a maldecir y se parara a bailar con su hermano y su cuñada, pero no sin antes recalcarle a su novio que no le molestaría encontrar a "alguien" que sí bailara con ella.

Cuando la pelirroja se fue, Harry no tuvo más opción que empezar a tomar y claro, buscar a su amiga entre todas las personas. No le sorprendió verla sentada en la barra con el mismo tipo que había ido por ella. Después de estar casi 1 hora debatiéndose entre irse o no, decidió ir por su novia y alejarse de ese lugar.

Cuando Harry había ido por Ginny, Ron y Luna decidieron irse también, pues habían bailado tanto que estaban agotados.

Se aercaron hasta donde estaba Hermione y Luna fue la primera en hablar.

-Herms, nosotros nos vamos. Ya es tarde y mañana trabajamos temprano- dijo acercándose a ella, pues el ruido de la música no permitía que se pudieran comunicar bien.

Hermione se quedó un momento en silencio. Ella se había venido con ellos. Quizá lo mejor era que regresara también con ellos. Pero Luna había dicho "nosotros" ¿eso quería decir que no la llevarían a ella?

-Esta bien chicos, gracias por venir, de verdad me alegró volver a verlos- uno a uno se fueron acercando a ella para despedirse. Hermione se sorprendió al ver la frialdad con que Harry se despidió de ella, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Después de dejar a Ron y a Luna en su casa, Harry manejó hasta el departamento de Ginny. Una vez allí tuvieron otra discusión, pues Harry se rehusó a pasar la noche con ella. Él ya otros planes para esa noche.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que estaba estacionado fuera del salón. Invitados salían y otros entraban. Harrry estaba allí sólo para ver cuando Hermione se fuera con "su amigo".

Él esperaba ver cualquier cosa, menos lo que vio. Hermione salió por la puerta principal cubierta por su abrigo y comenzó a caminar por la avenida. Sola. Se suponía que iban a llevarla. Bueno, eso era lo que Harry había pensado porque en realidad ni siquiera le hablo cuando es iban mas que para decirle un "cuídate, nos vemos pronto". Rápidamente prendió su auto y arrancó para alcanzarla unos pocos metros más adelante. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que era él se detuvo y entró en el auto.

-Harry, creí que te habías ido- Lo había descubierto, ahora ¿qué pretexto pondría?

-Si así era pero deje a Ginny en su casa y me dirigía ala mía y pasaba por aquí cuando te ví.- a ella no se le escapó el detalle de que la casa de su amigo estaba hacia el otro lado de la ciudad pero no dijo nada.

Todo el recorrido fue en silencio. Cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Todo se estaba volviendo incómodo. Pero, por suerte, Harry rompió el silencio.

-¿No se supone que te traería tu amigo?- A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el tono con el que se refirió a Max.

-¿Max?- Así que ese era su nombre. _Max_, já, tan común. -Oh, no. Él iba con su novio, tenía que regresar con él- ¿_Novio_? Harry tardó en reaccionar. Pero cuando lo hizo definitivamente se culpó. No había disfrutado la fiesta de _Su _Herms por estar pensando en ese… esperen_. ¿Su herms?._ Definitivamente estaba teniendo problemas. ¿Desde cuando era _su Herms_?. No lo era. Y nunca lo sería.

-Oh, ¿y no pudo hacer el sacrificio de ofrecerse para llevarte a tu casa?- Hermione se quedo callada. La verdad era que si lo había hecho pero ella no quería causar problemas. Pero aún así no tenía porqué darle explicaciones a Harry.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Harry se fue apenas Hermione cerró la puerta. Aún no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido. Ahora aceptaba que se había puesto celoso. Pero era normal celar a su mejor amiga ¿o no?

Esa noche ninguno de los dos amigos pudo dormir. Harry se daba cuenta e que ella era una chica hermosa y tenía todo el derecho. Es más, la obligación de salir con alguien que la quisiera y la hiciera feliz. Algo que él nunca podría hacer.

Hermione, al contrario de su amigo, no había podido dormir por recordar cada momento que estuvo junto a él aquella noche. A pesar de que casi no estuvo con ellos se dio cuenta de que la relación que el pelinegro tenía con Ginny era cada vez más seria. Lo cual quería decir que sólo siendo masoquista y estúpida seguiría pensando en él. Pero a ella no le importó. No le importó ser la persona más estúpida y masoquista si todo eso lograba que él fuera feliz.

Porque después de todo, hacía tiempo que ella misma se había prometido eso. No volver a dejarlo sólo cuando tuviera problemas. Y por supuesto, no interponerse para cuando él estuviera a punto de encontrar la felicidad. Después de todo se lo merecía. Por algo eran los mejores amigos.


End file.
